


Sweet Pea

by Kirabiyaka



Series: Sweet Pea verse [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, FtM Erik, M/M, One Shot, Technical Mpreg, Trans Character, slash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabiyaka/pseuds/Kirabiyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a couple headcanons posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast Surprise

“I’m pregnant.” Erik blurts it out over breakfast. He’d been sitting on the news for three weeks now, making him ten weeks along and he just couldn’t contain it any longer. Couldn’t find the right time, or words, or anything. He sighed, gently setting his fork down and waiting for a reaction.  
A whole minute and a half passed before Charles even looked up from the morning paper. “Sorry, my darling, what was that?” the telepath slowly chewed on his pancake, tilting his head adorably. That wasn't something he expected, surely he hadn't heard correctly. With Erik's active transitioning, that couldn't have been what he heard. Erik gave a heavy sigh and peered up at his lover.“I’m. Pregnant.” he repeats.  
“Oh..?” Charles stares, waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Erik to crack a smile and say he’s kidding or to ask what he’d think if he really were pregnant. Then it hits him, Erik really is pregnant. Then he’s wondering why he hadn’t realized it sooner. The soft glow in his cheeks, the small bout of sickness Erik still hadn’t gotten over. He could have slapped himself. “You’re pregnant.” Charles smiles softly, before going over to Erik’s seat and hugging him around the shoulders. They kiss, sweet but simple, Charles’ hand coming to rest on Erik’s slightly softened middle.  
“I’m pregnant.” Erik says it again with a chuckling smile. The reveal wasn’t so bad. He’d known it wouldn’t be deep down inside. They were in love, after all. And this was the result of that love. Nothing to be afraid of. “I hope it’s a boy.” Charles smiled and nuzzled against Erik’s neck.  
“Hello, baby.” he cooes. Erik laughs out loud at that, putting his hand over Charles’.  
“That sounds so informal, like what’d you say to a random child at the store. This is our baby, Charles, Our sweet pea.” Erik’s face lights up as he speaks, and Charles feels himself falling in love all over again. “ Charles kisses him once more and slips his hand under Erik’s shirt before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the pale skin underneath.  
“Hmm, I don’t know about that one.” Charles laughed and gave Erik’s stomach a rub and straightens back up again. In return, Erik playfully rolls his eyes. A weight is lifted from his shoulders, relief washing over him.  
“We’ll see, I scheduled my first ultrasound, perhaps you’ll come?” He raised an eyebrow. He was already so excited. He’d gotten blood work done to confirm the pregnancy, holding on on seeing it until Charles would be there too.  
Charles returned to his seat, sitting down and taking a swig of orange juice. “You know better than anyone I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” he assured then started back on his breakfast. He could hardly chew from smiling so hard. The thought of Erik’s thin frame growing with their child was mesmerizing. Erik took his hand and held it, his own smile spread from ear to ear. Nothing either of them could think of would ruin this moment.  
“I love you.” They both said at the same time, breaking out into laughter. They finished their food in mutual silence, smiles all around. Erik occasionally noticed Charles’ eyes falling to his stomach. He was already so excited, the metallokinetic could see it behind the soft blue of his eyes. 

Erik’s appointment snuck up on them in no time, the following two weeks flying by. With everything going on in their lives aside from the baby, it wasn’t long at all. Waiting to be called back and filling out paperwork was the worst of it all. Erik grew annoyed with it, meaning Charles was stuck with the majority. After an eternity of flipping through the mini-book of forms, one of the nursing assistants finally called his name.  
“Lehnsherr-Xavier?” the woman, a petite brunette called with a smile. She waved them over and led the pair to an exam room. The place was surprisingly bubbly. Bright paint on the walls; informational yet surprisingly fun diagrams hung in frames on the walls. Erik’s skin buzzed with excitement. He sat on the examination table once they were in a room, Charles seated in the chair beside it.  
“Dr. McCoy’s very well known name in this business.” Charles whispered, looking around. They worked in the same hospital. Charles did daily visits with his committed psychiatric patients and had met McCoy a plenty of times on the elevator. When Dr. McCoy entered, Charles stood and shook his hand.  
“Call me Hank.” the doctor said with a smile, shaking Erik’s hand as he introduced himself. Erik smiled at him, though he had clammed up just a bit. All his anxiousness had dissolved into nerves. He'd asked questions initially, mostly about how Erik felt, if he'd stopped taking his testosterone, if he'd like to be referred to a counselor, all of which Erik answered. “I suppose you two want to get this show on the road? You don’t have to completely undress, just undo your pants and raise your shirt.” Erik nodded, doing so while Hank got ready. He laid back on the table, bringing his arm behind his head, now too nervous to say much of anything. Charles sat up and watched intently while Dr. McCoy dimmed the lights and fired up the sonogram machine. “Just relax.” he directed to both parents. The screen flickered, grainy black and white going in and out while Hank got everything ready. He squirted a little warm gel on Erik’s stomach and moved the wand around, searching for the image of the little life inside. Erik held his breath, unable to take his eyes from it. The screen settled and it was there, their baby. He heard Charles’ gasp and his own eyes watered. Their baby, right there in front of his eyes.  
“Oh..” Erik chuckled, pointing to the picture on screen. “That’s them, right?” he asked, to which Hank nodded.  
“Hello, Sweet Pea,” Charles murmured in complete awe, kissing Erik’s cheek.”


	2. Third Time's A Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took this post from my blog http://eirikrcaesium.tumblr.com/post/108811992006/charles-trying-to-telepathically-communicate-with and this article from the internet http://health.howstuffworks.com/pregnancy-and-parenting/pregnancy/fetal-development/alertness-in-the-womb.htm and just kind of ran with it.

The first time Charles heard a separate conscious radiating from Erik, the morning is a bleary grey. Their windows are striped with raindrops. It’s a sleeping in kind of day that neither of them can resist. That is until the very last remnants of Erik’s mostly digested midnight snack decide to reappear. He rushes to the bathroom, while Charles adjusts to the sudden not heaviness in the bed beside him. “I’ll go get you some water.” he yawns and stretches, sitting up in their bed.  
“No need..” Erik answers between heaves. He’d gotten a fairly consistent routine going. Like clockwork, Erik awakes once late at night to grab something, usually sweet to eat and once again for the day around nine to vomit the snack up amongst other things. He’d finally learned to keep bottles of water in the bathroom, lucky him. Lucky Charles, really. As much as he loves what the vomiting means, he’d much rather sleep until noon on a day like this. Erik’s usual distaste for the morning singes Charles’ senses and he sends positive waves back, a snug mental hug that say’s ‘I’m here, you have support.’ Then quickly, something that feels like the look a kid gives, when they’re parents are fighting hits Charles. He gives a patronly smile and sends a clear conscious thought back. “It’s alright, just a little turbulence, eh?”  
Erik’s done by then, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at Charles like he’s no longer got a head. “What the hell are you talking about?” He almost looks offended that Charles would go on about such a thing. Erik wasn’t an idiot , he knew what was going on. He took a drink of water. “There’s no turbulence, go back to bed.”  
Charles gave a look. Surely, Erik’s hormones couldn’t be acting up that badly already. He’d felt the confused distress coming for him, singling him out even. “You just..” he shook his head. Wasn’t worth it enough to cause an argument, nor to upset Erik. He’d let it go for now. 

The second time Charles heard it, it was comical. Erik was preparing whatever odd combination he could find in the kitchen. He’d been all over with the savory sweet flavors lately. Charles couldn’t bear watching him eat. The concoctions look made his stomach turn. Apparently it made Erik’s turn too. He’d almost missed the small hint of displeasure, distracted by making his tea. “Well why do you eat it if you don’t like it?” he asked, nonchalant as ever. Charles turned around, hip rested against the counter while he looked at Erik.  
The fork hadn’t even touched Erik’s lips yet, hovering mid-air in Erik’s hand. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he question, brow furrowed. “If I didn’t want it, I wouldn’t eat it. Plain as that.” This time he was offended. Lips pursed in that way, screaming ‘If I didn’t love you, I’d drain the iron deposits from your blood.’ Erik was still surprisingly good at installing the latent fear.  
“Then why’d you tell me?” Charles knew he wasn’t losing it. He was hardly halfway to becoming a father, he couldn’t be already. He shrugged and turned back around to fix up his tea the way he liked. He did join Erik at the kitchen table, eager to figure out why his telepathy was picking up apparent rogue symptoms. “Are you sure, not even a brief before thought? Nothing at all?” Charles glanced at his lover, concern written all over his face. It didn’t make any sense for him to be losing touch with his mutation.  
“You’re never functional before twelve thirty anyway.” Erik waved off the concern. Not that he didn’t care, he just hadn’t figured out how to not get himself overwhelmed just yet. “Maybe you’re being a little more sensitive, more sympathetic. It’s a thing you know.” he suggested. “Because you love me so much and feel a little guilty about how the pregnancy’s been affecting my emotions and mutation, your own is acting up.”  
Charles couldn’t tell if Erik was being sarcastic or completely serious. Not with the delight of Erik’s voice clouding his head. These thoughts were definitely foreign not his own or Erik’s for that matter. He thought back to what he’d read up on, in the past week or so. He’d do that from time to time, study something so hard, he’d induce the effects on himself. This wasn’t a sign of any psychiatric break that’s for sure. He’d seen enough of those to recognize it instantly. Charles thought some more, was it the baby? Their little squish, right there always with them- oh. A tiny bit of cherry red made it’s way to his cheeks. “I’m an idiot.” he laughed. 

“Your words not mine.” 

“It’s the baby.” Charles tried to explain, much too giddy to dive deep into it. 

“Now isn’t a good time to go all ‘interrupted’ on me.” Erik flashed him a stern look. 

Charles allowed his subconscious to drift inside of Erik’s, taking on everything he was sure he was getting from their child along with them. On the outside, he watched with a proud smile, while Erik’s eyes lit up. “They like your voice.” he passed along gently.  
Erik pressed his palm to the small protruding bump on his middle. He was just barely showing now, the source of his undisputable happiness finally budding enough to show off. Charles had bridged an incredible bond that neither of them would ever forget. “They like my voice.” Erik choked up and leaned forward to kiss Charles. 

The third time Charles heard the pleasantly simple consciousness of their precious little wonder, their hearts melted.


	3. Your Daughter, My Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep having to force myself to write in a somewhat chronological order, even though I'm already thinking of how Erik would take labor and being up with a child 24/7 and its so hard to not write them just yet, anyway... I'm really happy you guys are liking this and leaving feedback.. I read and re-read the comments like crazy. Enjoy!

“Charles!” 

That wasn’t the first thing the telepath wanted to hear when he came home. Something about the cry of his name sounded odd. Tearful maybe. He couldn’t tell, but he didn’t like it, not one bit. He rushed to Erik, who was sitting in the floor of what would be the baby’s nursery. It dawned on him that he should really get a move on with getting the room together, or hire someone to do so. Especially if there was something wrong. Not that there was… He was hoping Erik would have called him had something been wrong, not waited until he’d arrived home. Though in a panic Erik was highly unpredictable, probably not thinking straight. 

“Charles?” 

Nothing was wrong then. The second call was a lot more tearful, but definitely less ‘get up here asap’ and more ‘come here you idiot.’ Charles still didn’t move though, now taking a moment to admire Erik from the doorway, His bump had gotten a little more prominent in the past few weeks, seemingly overnight after he’d hit twenty-four weeks. Erik had always been gorgeous, but there was something about him now, the formerly sharpened lines of his body, soft and getting rounder by the day. He was a beautiful piece of art. 

“Come over here, I can feel you in the doorway.” 

He stepped forward, coming to sit beside his husband. “You scared me half to death you know.” Charles teased, kissing Erik’s shoulder. His worry left just as quickly as it’d came. He propped his weight with one arm, palm pressed into the plush carpet and brought his other hand to Erik’s bump. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to come home.” Erik lovingly smiled, dropping his own hand over Charles before returning the kiss. He was peaceful, completely relaxed as he spoke now. 

“Did you need something?”

“No, just wait for it.” They kissed again. Charles was confused again. He wondered to himself why they were sitting in the nursery floor and how long Erik had been in here. He’d been painting over the weekend; the smell was gone, but with Erik’s sensitivity to smell, Charles would have hated to see him feel sick again. The vomiting had only slowed and ceased in the past week after all. 

 

“Just wait for it..” Erik smiled again. 

 

“Wait for what?” 

 

“Shh, you’ll see.”

 

“Erik? What are we doing?” 

 

“Just wait!”

 

“For?” Charles was annoyed, but he could feel it coming. He didn’t like waiting for things he had no idea about. “Can we atleast get up?” 

 

“No.” If Erik moved now, Charles would miss out. “Shh, be patient.” 

 

“Patient for what?” 

“Won’t be much longer now, just-- see!” 

 

“See? No.”

 

“No? Wait, there.” Erik moved Charles hand across his stomach, excitement bubbling at his fingers. 

 

“What am I looking for?” Charles moved his hand to gesture towards the room. 

 

“No! Stop that, here.” Erik grabbed his hand and moved it back. “See, there?” 

 

“What?” Charles couldn’t get anymore confused now. He sighed and turned his head to look Erik in the eyes. “Where are you talking about? You’ve got to help me out here.” 

“I’m trying.” He emphasized. “Look, h e r e.” Erik made a blatant point to move Charles’ hand around again. “Feel that?”

 

“No-- well, yes. Kind of?” Charles, still confused, smiled. 

Erik moved his hand again. “That better? Feel it?” He was completely enamoured, waiting for Charles to get that ‘ah ha’ moment. “It’s a little stronger here, see?” 

Charles moved his hand down a little, following the faint thump for a few longs seconds before he realized. “Ah! He’s moving!” he announced with a grin. 

 

“Yes, she is.” They’d decided not to find out the baby’s gender, even though they were both convinced what they thought was right. “I came in here to peak at the paint, make sure it turned out right and somebody decided to put their two cents in too.” Erik smiled down at his belly. 

 

“That’s my boy.” Charles said proudly, giving the swell a rub. He couldn’t keep his hands away, shifting so he could bring his other hand in as well. “You like what Daddy picked out for you, don’t you son?” He nuzzled against the warmth of Erik’s skin. 

“Your daughter likes it a lot.” Erik agreed with a cocky grin. “Never felt this much movement before.” he continued on. Absolutely giddy, the both of them were. Naturally when Charles sat up, Erik took the opportunity to lay his head in his lap. “The baby bible says she or he can hear us and if we pick a name now, they’d know it and respond to it by the time they’re born.” 

“Are you suggesting we pick a name, or that we schedule an ultrasound to figure out the baby’s gender?” Charles rolled his eyes and brought one of his hands to Erik’s hair. “I like Rowan, seems kinda neutral too.” 

“Rowan’s nice, or Evangeline, or Felix even.” 

“Those are nice. I like those too.” Charles agreed. 

“We don’t have to pick one now.” Erik chuckled. 

“I’m really glad I got to feel the kiddo move.” 

“Me too.”


	4. Anyone Ever Heard of a Plan Around Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just introduce you all to my favorite crack ship? I think I did. Blink and you'll miss it Emma/Raven is here.

Erik had cleaned the entire house three, maybe four times. He’d started the paella an hour ago, just letting it simmer to stay warm now. He even made Charles go out and buy a new set of stylish plates and a white lily centerpiece. Tonight was a big night for Erik’s career, Emma Frost, CEO and Editor-in- Chief of Mutant Art Monthly was coming for dinner. Technically Emma was his boss. Back when Erik was just graduating and traveling, they’d linked up. MAM didn’t even have a name then. Nor was it nearly as huge in their community as it is now. They’d given each other a shot and skyrocketed together. “Why does everything have to be white?” Charles had asked, annoyance all over his face, probably embedded in his skin right now. He liked their funky red, blue, green, yellow, black, silver, manufactured and hand made dishes and quite frankly, the square NYC chic restaurant ones Erik had requested didn’t quite have the appeal. 

 

“Aesthetic.” Erik answered in a fit, setting the table and recentered the lilies once more. Aesthetic was everything in their business and Emma, well, Emma liked what she liked. White, sharp, sparkling. He sighed and looked over his reflection in the hallway mirror. Front view, left side, then right, making sure his bump was concealed enough. That was the sole purpose behind the dinner. Erik was pregnant and therefore needed a long break from working with MAM. Yes, he loved art, but he just couldn’t give it his primary focus right now. Of course he’d leave Emma with a decent piece to feature, and turn her on to another mutant who just as good, Charles’ sister. Raven was art herself really. Her gorgeous scaled and deep blue skin were pure perfection behind a lens. Perfect for the dip into the fashion side Emma was looking for. And she paint like no ones’ business. “Where’s Raven?” he stepped away from the mirror and back into the dining room with Charles. She was supposed to arrive just over twenty minutes ago. Everything had to flow seamlessly. Erik would be leaving a friend with nothing if she didn’t show up. He felt bad enough already, leaving Emma stranded. This was supposed to be the year he went behind the scenes, scouted new talent, really broadened MAM’s fanbase. “You told her, right? She knows we moved dinner up to six so Emma would be a little buzzed by seven, right?” Erik’s ears were turning red. He didn’t have time to adjust their schedule any longer. Charles opened the lid on the pan and gave their meal a stir, before calmly turning to Erik. 

He hated to do it, but Erik would drive himself crazy otherwise. Hand on his temple he gave a soft command. “Stop.” Erik stopped talking, and stood still. “Breathe.” His anxiety riddled breaths became slow even ones. “Go sit down, my darling, everything will work out.” Erik went and sat on the sofa in front of the television, completely aware of what Charles had done. The telepath always kept him aware, refusing to truly take control over his own husband. “Better?” Charles normal voice called from behind him. 

 

“Yes.” Erik answered with a pout. Damn Charles for making everything look so easy. How on Earth was he so calm anyway? He nearly melted into the couch, taking a moment to close his eyes and ground himself to every metal in the room. That was the best way for him to really relax. Something so familiar that would never change. “Thank you for that.” 

 

“No need. You know better than to let yourself stress, especially now.” Charles said, a little on the scolding side as he sat down next to Erik. As much as he and Emma didn’t get along. He knew she’d be happy for them. Hell knowing how nosy she was, Emma probably already knew, all the way from her summer house in Argentina. “Getting all worked up for nothing. I bet she comes in with a gift for the baby.” 

Erik rolled his eyes. Emma’s telepathy was good, but it wasn’t that good. Even Charles’ wasn’t that good, not to read someone from a phone call. “Shut up. I didn’t go through all this trouble for her to already know.” he broke out a smile and kissed Charles’ cheek. The two of them cuddled up for a short while, waiting for their guests to arrive. 

Raven and Emma came in at the same time. “I found the new face of MAM!” the blonde had projected loudly. It had been Erik’s cue to will the door open, too lazy to actually get up and open.  
“Orange hair, blue skin?” He asked when he’d heard the both of them come into the house. 

 

“How’d you know?” Emma pondered, out loud for full effect, coming to a stop behind the sofa. 

 

“I see you’ve met my sister, Raven.” Charles got up from the couch and went to greet the women. He gave them each a hug and took their coats. “Erik told me you like a bit of art in everything. Hope the table suffices.” he gave an honest chuckle and led Emma to the couch. She and Raven were already fast friends it seemed, which was good. It would definitely make their announcement a little easier. Of course, Raven already knew though, so maybe she’d caught on to what Erik was planning. “Wine anyone?” Charles was moving all over the place, getting out the glasses and a bottle from the chiller. 

“Champagne for me, love.” Emma insisted. 

“Mm, me as well.” Raven chimed in, switching from her brilliant blue to a dressed for a dinner date, knock out brunette. “I’m trying out a new look.” She explained to Emma. 

 

“I think I’ll just have water.” Erik said last. That raised a red flag with Ms. Frost. Usually, when the two of them got together, the party started. Champagne to start, vodka mixes over dinner and then shots of tequila to finish. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve ruined your liver already,” She teased, taking the flute of champagne Charles handed her. 

 

“No I haven’t done that.” Erik assured, smiling hesitantly. He shifted nervously and sweat prickled at his hairline. This was nothing. Just a natural occurrence. It was bound to happen, Emma had to know that. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby. Perfectly chronological events taking place. He stared at her, she looked back and forth from him to Raven and Charles stood, waiting just a moment before pouncing to the rescue. Erik wasn’t quite moving along fast enough and the awkward tension was rapidly approaching. 

 

“Erik won’t be indulging with us tonight, because doctors haven’t figured out just how much drinking can cause fetal alcohol syndrome.” Charles butt in with a cocky grin. “ We don’t want to risk the health of our child. Erik’s pregnant.” When he finished he gulped down his own champagne flute, then waited for anyone else to say something. 

 

Raven burst into laughter, her eyes tearing and everything and Emma just sat eyes blank, almost like she was a buffering YouTube add. “Oh, Right! Ravie was just telling me. Duh, I must have been a little distracted.” She winked towards the other woman and then took a sip of her drink. Meanwhile, Erik sat with his arms crossed and his jaw set. After a while, he sighed and got up. 

“Anyway, I made paella.” At least that was over. The dinner went marvelously. Raven had bought her portfolio and Erik discussed some ideas he had. The four of them decided he would still do some behind the scenes things until he felt it was time to dedicate himself fully to the nesting stage of pregnancy. They all got caught up again afterwards and Erik couldn’t help but noticed the looks Raven and Emma would share, pointing them out to Charles. They decided to make dinner a weekly thing, Emma not wanting to miss anymore of her best friend’s life or a chance to see Raven again outside of work. 

 

 

“They got into the same cab.” Charles said as he crept into bed later on that night. 

“Oh, I know.” Erik laid up against him. 

“Think it’s something?”

“Only time will tell.” Erik reached over Charles’ chest and grabbed a book from their nightstand. “ You owe us two chapters, since we missed one last night.” he kissed his husband’s shoulder and got back comfortable. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Charles cracked open the book Erik had handed him and went to where he’d left off two nights prior. “Chapter Eleven: The Sorting Hat’s New Song.”


	5. Play With Me, My Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little smut... Enjoy.

Erik groaned, forcing himself out of bed and into a pair of shoes that didn’t hurt his swelling feet. The sun wasn’t up and wouldn’t be for a few hours. He shouldn’t be up either, but Charles insisted. “Shouldn’t you move just a teensy bit faster, darling?” The telepath asked, tone chipper as ever, stopwatch in hand.  
“No,” he was shot a look. Erik didn’t even want to be awake, let alone going through a practice run. “I’m the one having the baby, I can move as slow or as fast I wan’t. You want this realistic right?”  
Charles couldn’t argue with that. Realism was an important part of the practice run through. He was already dressed, hospital bag slung over his shoulder. The duffel was even packed, rare for either of them. The baby wasn’t even due for another twelve weeks. “Why are you sitting down we should be out the door by now” he exclaimed, when he saw his husband had sat and began to lie back down.  
Poor Erik huffed a sigh, pulling the still warm blanket back up to his chin. “Call it a false alarm...” he answered flatly. He had zero interest in anything but going back to sleep for a few more hours at least. “This can wait until sunrise.”  
Sure it could wait until sunrise. Hell, it could wait until it was actually time. Both Erik and Charles knew their ways back and forth from the hospital to home and every back road in case of traffic. Charles just wanted to be prepared in any event. “Eriiiik.” He whined, climbing into bed behind him and kissing his shoulder. “I can’t just call it a false alarm. It’s not. You’re in labor, at least for practice run sake you are… Pretty please play along, it’ll only take twenty minutes at most.”  
Erik sighed again, more loudly than before. He also ducked his head under his arm, hoping to block out Charles begging. He was a sucker for it otherwise, and damn it he was exhausted. “If I get up now, Pea will get up, and if Pea gets up, they’ll start moving like crazy and I don’t want another day of toes stuck near my ribs, okay?” He was so irritable these days, the joy of pregnancy definitely gone for a figurative swim.  
“Okay.” Charles answers solemnly, getting up and leaving Erik to sleep. He lingers in their room for a while. Putting the bag in their closet, taking his shoes and jacket off, making sure to leave the remote control for the television in a place Erik can reach it without getting up. “I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” He isn’t angry, his feelings just hurt for the time being.  
Before he can get out their room, Erik sat up with yet another sigh. “Oh no.” he murmured insipidly. Charles is the only reason he chose to go along, because it means so much to him. “Babe, I think it’s time.” He sees Charles light up with enthusiasm again and he smiles. 

 

 

The run through takes twenty-five minutes total, six to get out of the house, and nineteen to actual get the hospital after sitting in traffic for another 7 minutes. All and all not too bad. At least now they knew there was no rush when the big day came. Once they’d gotten home, Charles made sure Erik was able to get back to sleep and stayed as quiet as possible while he worked in his office. Though Erik was only asleep a short time, before he was silently stepping into the office himself. It was rare that Charles was home for hours on end like this, free for the day to be at home and be his. Oh, it was nice. Nicer than nice. Gave them time to get reaquainted and enjoy each other. “Good Morning Dr. Xavier.” he murmured with a sly smile, standing in the doorway, pajama bottoms hanging of his hips just so. 

“Good morning to you too.” Charles smiled, pushing his reading glasses up into his hair. 

Erik sauntered over, sitting on the edge of Charles’ desk. “You always look sexiest like that, hair pulled back.” he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, tilting his head back . 

He smiled, returning the kiss. “I love you, you know?” 

“I do know. I love you, did you know that?” 

“Well, I was sure hoping so.” he laughed, moving in his office chair until he was in front of Erik. Charles pressed a kiss near his navel, hands on either side of his bump. “Did you know you look very nice with hardly anything on?” 

“I thought so.. Figured you’d enjoy the view and a break from your work on your day off.” Erik ran his fingers through Charles hair. It was getting long, the way he liked it best. “I like it like this.” he hummed, lingering at individual strands. 

“I know you do, that’s why I haven’t cut it.” His hands dipped into Erik’s waistband for a moment, following the warmth. 

Erik didn’t hesitate to scoot closer, spreading his legs apart. Another kiss between them, along with Charles hands following down into his bottoms once more left him aching for more. Familiar clinch of arousal in his stomach. “What do you plan on doing with your fingers, hm?” he smiled. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Charles stood, hands moving around to Erik’s much rounder ass, grabbing a handful. It hadn’t been what he planned for his morning, but without a rejection from Erik, he wasn’t throwing it away. After a short moment, he brought his hands back around to his lover’s front, thumbs over the elastic and gently pulling the pants down some. 

Erik was getting anxious with the attention, breath hitching ever so slightly. “Mmhm.” he draped his arms over Charles’ shoulder waiting for him to make the next move. “

Charles fingers traced down his thighs, chasing the heat of Erik’s arousal until they found his sweet spot, already near sopping. “How many times have I told you you’re beautiful?” he murmured, bringing his hand up to his mouth and sucking on his index and pointer. 

“Too many.” Erik shakily responded, the little actions getting him the most. 

Charles put his fingers back, circling the source of the wet heat first, thumb holding lips back, aggressive but ever so gentle. Erik moaned. The sound so soft, only Charles could hear. Tantalizingly slowly, he went from circling to pressing his fingers inside one at a time, teasing him in all the best ways. “Do you want me to?” he asked, making sure Erik was comfortable. 

All he could do was nod, hands now braced against the wood desk. “Please.”

That’s all it took. A cry so simple, it brought Charles to his knees. He pulled the pajama bottoms down and placed his palms on either of Erik’s thighs. He teased his lover with just the tip of his tongue, after a series of kisses leading up to that one spot. Then lead his tongue to play Erik’s orgasm like an instrument, hitting all the right notes and chords. Again, and again, and again until Erik was begging for a mercy so sweet. His knuckles were white from gripping the desk so hard, by the time Charles was done. Lucky for the wood, the telepath hadn’t missed a single drop.


	6. All That Glitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones not as fluffy as the others. After a long down period or myself, I made an executive decision to shake things up here too. Things will get bleak, but I promise it's just a bump in the road of happiness. As always, Enjoy.

“Something’s not right…” Erik whispers softly into the darkness of their bedroom. He can’t sleep, he’s completely lost his appetite after weeks of being completely ravenous,. His day to day routine has suddenly shifted. He hardly left the bed all day, something is wrong. He can feel it in every fiber of his being. It worries Charles like no other. He opens his eyes, staring right at his lover’s face just inches away from his own. Quickly he sits up. 

“What do you mean?” He asks sincerely. 

“It’s just not… I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Is it something you feel?” 

Erik nods. 

“Does it hurt? Is it like a stab or an ache? Bleeding?” Charles drills him with questions hoping to get an answer. 

“No, no. Nothing hurts. It just doesn’t feel right.” Erik explains again, emphasizing more with a gesture. 

 

“Physically?” 

“No.”

“Mentally, then?” Charles persists and Erik nods again. He can’t quite place his finger on it. “Do you want to go for a drive?” 

Erik finally nods. As exhausted as he is, riding around would bring him some peace. Keep his mind busy with the metals he’d encounter. They both dress, Erik throws a hooded sweatshirt over his pajamas and Charles puts on a comfortable pair of jeans and throws a jacket on over top of his worn t-shirt. Within minutes their out the door. 

“I can’t believe we traded in the Mustang for this.” Charles breaks their long silence with a tease, hand reached over with his palm flat on Erik’s tummy. When the other didn’t take the bait, he slowed the car, looking over at him. “Still feeling bad?” 

Erik’s eyes are glued out the window. Powerlines build a temporary distraction, the way they tug at him if he connects, grounding him to earth, to their car. He nods at Charles’ question but otherwise remains quiet. 

“Do you want to stop?” 

He shakes his head this time. 

“Okay”

And Charles just keeps driving. He drives until Erik tells him to stop. 

“Go to the hospital.” Erik says seemingly out of the blue.

Charles’ almost questions it, he would have had Erik’s words not been as clear as day. Worry immediately comes to mind, but he pushes that away. As much as Erik hates unscheduled visits anywhere, something as serious as the hospital comes with much panic on his lover’s part. “Are you okay?”

“No.” 

Erik’s voice quivers the wrong way and sends an uncomfortable feeling down Charles’ spine. He doesn’t ask anything else, instead taking the next exit to turn around. He can’t stop fidgeting in his seat. He’s driving too fast, his heart his racing. He looks over at Erik, and their sweet pea, and his lover’s just staring ahead -his Erik staring ahead and the look on his face- he’s broken. Charles reaches over and takes his hand. “Everything’ll be okay, it’s probably nothing, darling. It’s fine.” 

Erik nods, but he doesn’t believe it. His hand comes to his mouth as he takes a shaky breath. He’s never been so upset at being right. The dreaded feeling of knowing there’s something wrong and not being able to understand it. He knows, rationally that his husband is right there, but he can’t shake the feeling that he’s so far away. It feels like he can’t touch him, feel him, hell Erik can hardly see him. 

“Erik?”

Everything is so far away, the car’s too big and too small at the same time. Erik blinks thinking that’ll bring it all back into focus…

“Erik, honey, answer me, yeah?” 

It doesn’t. He’s slipping, drowning in whatever this is. 

“We’re not that far away, love. Hold on.” 

Everything around him sounds muffled, the world too bright for it to be so late. 

“No, no Erik. Stay awake.” 

He’d thought he’d said he was trying. Or is he? He can’t remember. Why were they even out to begin with. Erik stops fighting the sinking, and lets it consume him. He’s tired anyway. 

 

 

* * * * *

 

Charles pulls right in through the ambulance bay when he gets to the hospital, parks right in front of the revolving emergency door. He doesn’t even turn the car off before he opens the door and bolts inside flagging down a doctor and a team of nurses. “Dr. Xavier, what are you doing here?” one of them asked. He’s recognized her as a colleague. 

“I need help. I don’t-- I was-- We were driving. He didn’t feel well. I don’t know. Please help me, he’s pregnant.” Charles was desperate. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment he had started crying, but he’s a mess now, face streaked and red, arms flailing as he tries to explain what had happened to the hospital staff. He didn’t even know what had happened. 

Thankfully he’d said enough. The doctor and a nurse rush through the door Charles came in, another one grabs a wheelchair and follows them. The next moments are blurred in his mind, good thing too, he doesn’t want to commit any of this to memory. “What’s happening, is he alright, is the baby alright.” Charles repeated the questions over and over, praying and wishing that someone would give him an answer. All he could do was follow whatever the emergency nurses told him and watch as his entire world flipped into something unrecognizable. Each one of those helping sprouted out a possible diagnosis. In his worried, it all sounded like too much to bear. He couldn’t speak anymore. Finally, after ages of sheer panic the same woman, Dr. Munroe who’d approached him earlier came over as they were taking Erik inside. “Hey, Charles.” she’d said calmly. “I know you’re probably terrified, but you’ve got to calm down, you’re projecting.” he hadn’t even realized. “ He’ll be alright, looks like his blood sugar bottomed out. These things happen. Good thing is, he’s semi-responsive, brain and baby still receiving oxygen.” She assured, hand clasped around Charles’ shoulder. 

He was able to breathe again, with that little bit of reassurance. He sighed and nodded. “Thank you Ororo,” he murmured, much calmer than he’d previously been and followed the woman to a room in triage, where they were going to treat Erik.


	7. Charting Makes the World Go Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles enlists the help of a very special baby sitter for Erik, bonding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore the Raven/Erik friendship. There's more slight mention of Ramma [my ship name for Raven/Emma], and Oh my gosh, guys it's almost D-Day!!!!

Erik slept for days. At the hospital, after Charles coaxed him into eating. Slept at home after his release, so much so Charles was worried, calling Dr. Munroe to see if he should bring him back in. It took an entire week for him to stay awake for longer than an hour at a time, and then Charles made sure he stayed in bed. Not like he could do much out of bed anyway. His body was still drained. A severe hypoglycemic incident had that effect. 

Charles had gone into overdrive, taking a few days off work to take care of Erik, make him some meals he could heat up without overworking himself, and make a chart so Erik could stay on schedule. He was concerned about going back to work, paranoid even. What if Erik slept through a meal and had another episode? Of course he was overthinking this, Erik knew how important his health was, especially now. “Are you sure you’ll be okay by yourself? Raven said she could come and sit with you.” he asked sweetly, running around their bedroom his first day back. 

“I don’t think we need child care just yet. “ Erik replied smoothly, adjusting his reading glasses. He sat up in bed, having just finished his breakfast, as according to Charles’ chart. “You can stop worrying. I’m nearly a hundred percent again.”

Charles sighed, slowing down and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Erik. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “I know you are, I do.” he managed to smile, though there was clearly something else on his mind. “I just can’t seem to get the image of you, in a coma, Erik. I know you feel fine, but we can’t be too careful.” he sighed again. “You always feel fine.” 

He’d known the severity of his episode. Hypoglycemia, especially during pregnancy was no joking matter. He could have lost their baby or worse. There were people that never woke up. Erik was lucky, he knew that. Just as much as Charles did, he just couldn’t dwell on it in the same way. “Will it make you feel better if Raven comes over and stays with me while you’re working?” 

“Yes.” He was smiling again, like he hadn’t just discussed the very real brush with death with the love of his life. “Infinitely better. I’ll have her come around lunch, so you can have some time alone. Make sure to have your snack. Homemade trail mix with the pretzel m&m’s you like.” He kissed Erik on the lips and then leaned down to press a kiss to his bump. “I love you both, very much. Just call me if you need me.” With that Charles was rushing out of their bedroom and down the stairs, putting on his tie as he did. 

 

Erik didn’t do much with his time alone. He migrated from their room, to the nursery and then down stairs for his snack. Charles had outdone himself. Every one of Erik’s meals neatly packed away in tupperware in the fridge. It was adorable really. Erik found himself smiling as he retrieved his trail mix. He texted Charles a sweet thank you to let him know he did in fact eat it, and was doing okay on his own. He settled on the couch, wrapped in a duvet and flipping through channels. He had dozed off again before too long, waking up thirsty. Erik stretched as he got up and nearly had a heart attack when he saw his sister-in-law sitting quietly in the armchair to his left. “Raven?! Jesus Christ, how’d you get in.” He nearly jumped out of his skin, ears and cheeks flushing as he realized he wasn’t in any danger. 

“Easy.” She stood to hug Erik, scaling to her true blue form as she did. “You two never lock your doors.” Raven was glad to see him, especially after the hectic week he’d been through. Charles had spoken to her every day, painfully filled with heartbroken sorrow over the entire incident. “You look good.” She whispered, then broke away from the hug. She gave Erik a sheepish smile and dabbed at her eyes. She would never admit she was crying over him, but they both knew she considered him a big brother just as much as Charles was her actual brother. “Scare me like that again and I’ll personally kick your ass.” She burst out laughing and hugged him again, a little tighter than Erik’s preference. 

 

“Whoa there, carrying precious cargo.” He laughed when they both pulled away again. It was comforting to see just how much everyone cared, even though he knew it already. “Don’t you get all sentimental on me now, you have a lot of dishing to do. The last time I saw you, which was forever ago I might add, you had Emma Frost wrapped around your little blue finger. How’s that going.” Erik walked to the keurig in the kitchen and made them both cups of tea before returning to the sofa with them. 

Raven took her cup with a shy smile, taking a slow sip, then sitting down next to Erik. “It’s going great.” she ensured. “We spent some time in Paris, after our get together, which was amazing.” She gushed as she spoke, eyes twinkling in a way that had to run in the family. Charles’ did the same whenever he spoke of Erik. “Mm” she took a gulp of tea and then remembered something she had to tell Erik. “Have you seen the latest issue of MAM? Em shot my editorial.” Raven was giddy. 

Surprisingly enough, Erik hadn’t seen the issue. With the baby coming in eight, or less weeks and all that had happened since his hospital stay he just hadn’t found the time. “ Do you have it with you?” He murmurs, almost embarrassed by the fact. He owed his entire career to Emma and MAM, how could he miss an issue. 

“Oh my god, don’t worry. I’ll text Charles and have him bring one on his way home. Em’s just amazing behind a camera. Phe-nom-men-al.” She kept on. Somehow everything they talked about routed back to Emma. It was adorable to Erik though. He got up to head to the kitchen, remembering Charles chart. 

“It’s time for my lunch, you hungry?” He called from the doorway of the kitchen, hand rested on his back. Raven tapped away on her phone, before getting up and joining him in the kitchen. 

“I can always eat-- Good, God you’re getting big.” Raven exclaimed, having just noticed Erik’s relatively huge baby bump. She crouched down in front of him, ear pressed to his stomach. “Hello darling! It’s me Aunty Ravie. Oh you’re going to be so gorgeous. I can’t wait to meet you cutie.” She cooed, rubbing on the sides of Erik’s belly. 

He laughed, shaking his head at Raven and then helping her up. “Yeah, being in your third trimester will do that to someone.” He had gotten pretty big though. He was all baby, skin stretched tight. “Charles made gazpacho, I’m heating it up now.” he gestured to the tupperware in the microwave. “ Be a dear and grab some bowls from the cabinet.” She did, and even poured the gazpacho into the bowls when it was heated. 

They were still sitting at the table when Charles came home, engrossed in conversation about Mutant Art Monthly. The telepath smiled, watching them as he leaned against their bookcase.


	8. You Can Never Have Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high, hormones are raging....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be right to have Erik be compliant for once in his life would it? Enjoy the update. Enter my giveaway and name the baby please? http://eirikrcaesium.tumblr.com/post/115913913572/a-giveaway-yay
> 
> As always, enjoy!!

“Why does it matter what color the receiving blankets are? They’re just going to end up with milk and spit up on them anyway. Just get white.” Charles huffs. Erik’s been relentless, going about this for at least forty-five minutes. They were supposed to be getting ice cream. 

“White isn’t stimulating, Charles, Jesus. Do you want our baby to be a dumbass because we held them in white blankets? Do you? Is that what you want for your family?” Erik nearly shouts, one hand on his back, the other over the crest of his bump. Charles can’t believe they are seriously having this conversation. At three in the morning, in the middle of fucking walmart. He sighs, loudly, picking up a four pack of the receiving blankets. 

“What about this one? Yellow and green stripes, solid yellow, ducks, and frogs. Is this one okay?” He pinches the bridge of his nose, then forces himself to smile. It’s not like they don’t have enough of these god forsaken things at home anyway. How many receiving blankets could one child possibly need? They already do a load of laundry a day, they’re so thin and tiny, Charles could easily wash every blanket they already have once a day and be fine. 

“No, it’s not okay. The yellow’s too bright. They’ll never perceive color the right way because you picked hideous yellow blankets for them.” Erik snaps, taking the package out of Charles’ hand and haphazardly putting it back on the shelf. 

Charles literally throws his hands up. He’s at a loss. All the damn blankets look the same to him, a mirage of pastels staring him down. “Why don’t you pick out another package of blankets, clearly I don’t know what the hell your standards are anymore!” He can’t begin to describe how frustrated he is at Erik being so incredibly ridiculous. He understands there’s hormones involved but this is just too much. It’s just blankets, that their child won’t even care about in a year. He’s tired and surely Erik is too, they can forget the damn blankets, if Erik would just let it go. 

“Why do I have to do all the fucking work, Charles?! Is it not enough that I’m carrying the baby? That I’m literally working harder than I ever have in my life so we can have a child? Or was it not enough that I nearly died? Was nearly dying not enough reason to not want to pick out a package of blankets?” Erik doesn’t seem to care that he’s just struck a sensitive nerve with Charles. He stands there, like he’s proud he’d just reminded Charles of all he’d almost lost, hands on his hips. 

Charles stares, dumbfounded. He’s fully aware all that they’ve been through with this pregnancy, that Erik’s not had the easiest of times, but, that didn’t give him the right to be so rude. “I’m going to wait in the car for you. You can pick a package of receiving blankets or you can’t, frankly I don’t care.” He turned, hands stuffed into his pocket. He wasn’t going to have this conversation in public for everyone to hear and see. 

“Where are you going?!” Erik yells after him, not caring if anyone is listening to them. Charles is overreacting, he has every right to ask him those things. They haven’t even talked about it since the chart came into play. “Don’t you walk away from me.” He commands, waddling after him. 

“I said I was going to the car.” Charles stops, still facing the door instead of Erik. 

“So you’re just going to leave me here by myself?” 

“I’m just going to wait in the car. Would you stop trying to start an argument?” 

“I’m not starting anything, you’re the one making a scene!” 

Charles chuckles in disbelief, “I’m making a scene? You selfishly accuse me of not caring about you, or our child and I’m making a scene? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Pick the blankets and let’s go.” 

“Pick the blankets and let’s go.” Erik repeats mockingly. “Fuck this. I don’t even want the blankets anymore.” 

“Of course you don’t! You only want to pick a fight, how am I not surprised.” Charles fires back. He’ exhausted, working extra shifts at the hospital so he can take a decent amount of time off so Erik’s not left alone with a newborn. “Well, come on, let’s go then. It’s too damn late for this.” 

“I don’t want to go home yet, Charles! For Christ’s sake I can’t sleep anymore, everything hurts, and you’re fucking oblivious. You’re oblivious. I’m always tired, I’m sick of eating like a hundred small meals a day. I’m fucking tired and you’re just cruising through life, shitting rainbows and daisies.” Erik starred, blinking away tears as he spoke. He was supposed to be happy. They were welcoming a child into the world, any day now. He was happy before, he just couldn’t find that same feeling anymore. 

Charles sighs, more patient than he was a few minutes prior. He slinks back to Erik and wraps his arms around him. “I understand you’re tired, I do, but that doesn’t mean we need to argue over receiving blankets at three in the morning.” he whispered softly, rubbing Erik’s back and pressing a loving kiss to the top of his head. There was a conversation they needed to have because of this, but it could wait until a godly hour. Charles slowly lead Erik out of the store. They didn’t need to focus any more energy into the disagreement for now. 

 

It took twenty-five minutes to drive back home, and Erik had fallen asleep in six. Charles made sure to take the road carefully, making sure Erik wasn’t jostled too much due to the potholes. He’d softly shook his shoulder once they’d arrived back at their place and then helped him inside. They curled up on the couch together, saving a trip up the stairs for another time. His poor Erik. “I love you.” He whispered into Erik’s hair, hand stroking over his belly. He’d do something to make him feel better after they both got some much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a 9 days late delivering on this Chapter and I'm so sorry!!


	9. Congratulations! It's a Baby Shower!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik suspects something's up when Emma calls him in the middle of the day to direct an impromptu photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got this far and hadn't already written a baby shower. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Because I’m here as a director, not a subject?” Erik raises a brow, tablet in one hand, steaming cup of decaf in the other. He looks a mess, hair unkempt with a hat thrown over it, oversized sweatshirt tied at his waist, because he started sweating the moment he let the house. He doesn’t even have on real shoes, just those cozy moccasin slippers. He’s puzzled Emma even asked why he was dressed like that, he’s just there because she personally asked. 

“Good thing I don’t actually need you in front of the camera.” Emma rolls her eyes, leading him through the faux jungle set up, past a loaded catering table he’ll definitely sneak off to later, and the makeshift vanity his sister-in-law is currently sitting in. They stop there, with Emma going to sit in front of Raven. “You’re worrying.” She whispers to the other woman, “ Don’t, you look great.” 

They’re up to something, Erik thinks. He’s shown up to every other photo shoot just like this and Emma never said anything about it. Raven’s dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, definitely not how Janos would usually have her if he was doing her make up. He’s not, Erik realizes. In fact, Janos is no where to be seen. The clothes on the rack aren’t even the aesthetic they’ve built for Raven’s modeling either. “What are you two planning?” He asks, setting the coffee down on the makeup counter.

“Nothing.” They insist in unison, only furthering Erik’s suspicion. Raven stands, and Emma ushers him into the now empty seat. “Sit, relax, enjoy your coffee.” Raven says, shifting behind him and rubbing his shoulders. “And let me do something to the mess you’re calling your hair now.” She cringes as she takes off the hat. 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” He asks, even though he knows. He hasn’t washed it in weeks, the energy to stand in the shower completely gone. There’s remnants of platinum blond still lingering, and it looks gross with the length it’s grown to. 

“Nothing, sweetie, you just look like a gross hippie.” Emma gives her most sincere look. “I can get Angel in here and we can fix you up, how’s that sound?” 

Erik gives her a look, but nods. If he doesn’t do something about it now, he’ll never have time to once the baby’s here. “Okay, just a cut. “ he says. 

Emma stands from the corner of the make-up table and gets their hairstylist friend. Immediately Angel hugs Erik, it has been awhile since they’ve seen each other. Often times, with him only working behind the scenes on a few photoshoots, he’ll just email his vision and by the time he’s arrived on set Angel’s long gone. “Oh my God, look at you!” She exclaimed, kissing his cheek. “You’re all baby.” 

Erik smiles and hugs her back, chuckling at her excitement. “Yeah, yeah, you can’t even tell if my back is facing you.” He joked. “It’s so good to see you.” he insisted while she took Raven’s place behind me. 

“Well, yes, it’s always good to see me.” She laughed and started to mess around in his hair. “You’re so lucky I actually have my bag with me. Emma said I---” 

“-SHH!” Emma cut her off, eyes wide. Erik didn’t see her, but he sure as hell heard her full on panic. 

“Emma said what?” He tilted his head back, catching Angel’s apologetic look to the telepath. 

“Just go on and tell him, he probably already knows, you know Charles can’t keep a secret.” Raven sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Charles is in on it too?? That motherfucker, I’m gonna kill him.” 

Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. “That won’t be necessary. We’re throwing you a baby shower. That’s why I called you here.” 

Erik gasped, hand coming over his mouth in complete surprise. He wasn’t expecting that at all. He’d thought Emma was going to force him in front of the camera, but this was much better. “I can’t believe you.” He blushed, totally embarrassed for a number of reasons. 

“We even took liberty of doing some shopping for you.” Raven pointed to the rack of clothes a few feet from them. “Charles gave us your measurements and we found several awesome outfits for you.” She walked over and picked out her personal favorite and showed him. “We’re really tired of seeing you in dirty pants and sweaters. You look like a dirty hipster.” She teased with a pout. 

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Erik really didn’t see the point in dressing nicely at this point. He’d dressed nice practically all his life, he could take a forty week hiatus. Although, for his friends to do all of this for him and completely surprise him, he supposed he could dress up again. “Alright, alright I’ll change. Thank you so much.” 

“Everyone from MAM is here, and some of Charles’ co-workers. He’ll be joining us after he sees a patient. “ Emma says as she and Raven hug him before heading out to join the rest of the guests. “Get dressed when Angel finishes cutting your hair and we’ll eat.” Raven assures before disappearing behind the curtain keeping Erik’s shower a secret. 

“Before you have a cow,” Angel says as she starts to comb through and cut Erik’s hair. “I had no idea until I got my invitation last week.” Erik can hear her grin and he relaxes. He can’t complain. His friends are all there to celebrate his child and his favorite stylist in the world is cutting his hair. 

It only takes her a half hour to finish, and Erik another fifteen to change his clothes. He makes his way through the curtain and is immediately greeted by everyone he knows. He can’t help but chuckle away the tears creeping to his eyes. He truly is surprised by it all. There’s an actual throne, waiting for him towards the front of the room, a table filled with gifts, there’s even a cake. He couldn’t be any happier. At all. He’s actually glad Charles didn’t tell him anything. The shower goes great. He opens those gifts when Charles arrives. Mostly everyone got diapers and he knows he’ll be thankful when it’s 2 am and they don’t have to run out to buy another pack. There’s even some things for him. A spa basket filled with bath oils and salts, a couple of certificates for massages at an actual spa. There’s a hospital kit too, from Emma. 

“Something stylish.” She says laughing when Erik asks her about it. “Hospital gowns are so drab.”

Erik’s so overwhelmed by it all, he just has to address their closest friends before the evening is over. “Thank you.” He starts a little loudly, in the middle of opening all the gifts he’d received. “You guys-- I-- dammit-- I can’t believe no one told me about this.” he jokes, getting teary eyed. “Thank you, I-I can’t say it enough. It brings me incredible joy to know you all are just as excited about this little baby as Charles and I are. “ His voice breaks and the entire crowd murmurs a soft you’re welcome. It’s a different side than most of them are used to, but they all know it’s sincere. The party goes on. Raven took liberty of organizing games, Erik, Charles and everyone else has a blast. Erik especially, he’s so worn out by the end of the night, he falls asleep in the car on the way home.


	10. Hey Baby, It's Your Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special pays a well anticipated visit and Erik has an epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter and just couldn't stop. I hope you all are as satisfied as I am. As always, thank you for reading and enjoy.

“I brought you some gatorade.” Charles hums, carrying a breakfast tray with him as he joins Erik on the sofa. “And some toast. Do you still feel nauseous?” He’s a little concerned, and a lot more nervous than he lets on. 

Erik nods. He’s still nauseous, though the bucket Charles had gotten for him remains empty. He lightly drums his fingers over his belly, levitating the batteries from the television remote to entertain himself. It’s been a long night, he’s tired and too anxious to fall asleep. “Thank you.” He glances from the batteries to Charles, and takes the bottle from the tray. 

“Still feel the same?” Charles, looks him up and down for any other signs. There’s none, as far as he can tell, but obstetrics isn’t his field.. What does he know. 

Erik sits up so he can drink. Maybe the gatorade will help in more than hydration. He sips the blue liquid slowly then visibly cringes once he gets a taste. “This isn’t the right one, Charles.” He shakes his head and immediately puts the bottle back on the tray. “The other blue one.” He says. 

Charles could swear there were at least 10 different flavors of blue gatorade, but he nods, complying with Erik’s request. “I’ll go get the right one.” he says with a smile and then kisses Erik’s cheeks gently. 

“No, I’ll get it.” He shakes his head again, arms braced against the cushions to push himself up. 

“Easy now, don’t want to strain yourself.” Charles sets the tray aside, ready to help should Erik lose his balance at all. 

“I know how to get up and walk without hurting myself, Charles.” Erik huffs. Okay, so he is a little bit more annoyed today compared to his usual mood. Spending all night in the hospital and leaving with a baby and still very much pregnant could have that effect. They’d hardly been home two hours. He’s still on eggshells though the pain he’d thought were contractions has stopped completely. He slowly makes his way to the kitchen, one hand pressed to the small of his back. 

Charles can hear him rummaging around for a few seconds. The sound of what he presumes to be the right gatorade opening, and Erik drinking. More rummaging follows. 

“Do you want to eat some real food?” Erik calls, frying pan in one hand. “I could go for breakfast, maybe pancakes and bacon?” He stands in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. 

Charles’ eyes go wide. The frying pans are on the bottom shelf of the island, he knows for a fact Erik shouldn’t be bending that far. “Real food is fine, let me cook.” He rushes to the kitchen, practically sliding from the transition to laminate from hard wood. “Go sit down and relax.” 

Erik glares. “I’m sick of sitting down and I’m relaxed enough.” He says, warping the coating on the pan with his power. 

Charles takes the hint, backing off and leaning against a counter. “Whatever you say, darling. You’re in charge.” He flashes a smile and shrugs. Erik’s mood swings were getting more and more violent and his patience was wearing thin. Charles did not want to get on his bad side. At this point, his husband was likely to ban him from the delivery room. So Charles sits on their counter and watches Erik move around the kitchen. He’s incredibly gracefull for someone almost a week past his due date. 

“Stop staring at me.” Erik blushes, spooning pancake batter into the pan. 

“I’m not.” He chuckles. 

“You are.” Erik grins back. “And you got that look in your eye.” 

“What look?” Charles hops down from the counter and walks to Erik. 

He turns, feeling the metal of Charles’ watch approach him. “That look.” He glances the telepath up and down, taking his hands in his own. “The one that has potential to make me burn the breakfast.” 

Charles breaks his sly look and outright laughs, pulling Erik in for a hug. “I’m hungry enough to not let you burn breakfast.” 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not willing to.” He bats his lashes and winks. 

“And here I was, thinking you hated me.” 

“No, meyn libe, no. “ Erik nuzzles his hair, then kisses his forehead. “I don’t hate you, I’m just a little frustrated your child is taking so long.” He explains. 

Charles nods in understanding, putting his hands on either side of Erik’s belly. It seems like just yesterday there was just barely a bump and now. wow. It was all real. Their baby was in there and coming out soon. “So, it’s my child when their rebellious, are you already deciding that?” He jokes. 

“Yes, were you expecting otherwise?” Erik laughs. “I grew this child for forty-one weeks, with all the love and saintliness in the world, Charles.” he teases, giving his husband a peck on the lips. 

Charles laughs with him, still rubbing over the bump. They’d both noticed the baby moving a lot less the bigger their little one got. Right now, there wasn’t many kicks at all, just soft slow movements. He got down on his knees and lifted Erik’s shirt. “You’re gorgeous.” He said with another smile, looking up at Erik. He pressed a kiss to the taut skin of his husband’s stomach. Charles couldn’t wait for it all. The late night feedings, the loss of sleep, all of it, he was so excited. 

“I have to make breakfast.” Erik said softly, running his hands through Charles’ hair. He leaned forward, to kiss the top of his head and smiled at him again. “You’re hungry and so am I.” 

“Yes, you do. I’ll let you continue doing that and like a good husband I’ll be sitting and waiting for you to call for me.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

 

Breakfast was uneventful. They ate, Erik especially, it seemed his ravenous appetite had returned. Charles had said something about reserving energy for later and he just shrugged it off. He was hungry, that was better than the alternative grumpy. The pair had gone upstairs to rest in their bed. Well, Charles rested, slept like a damn dead log. Erik couldn’t sleep or rest at all. He laid for a little, in Charles’ arms. Then he sat against the headboard and watched television. All uneventful, all driving him crazy. He couldn’t believe Charles was still asleep. He left their bedroom soon enough, going down the hall to the nursery, checking to make sure everything was in place with the baby’s room. It was, but Erik still felt the need to straighten it all up again. Taking the bedding off and shaking it out, then putting it on again. Erik had a revelation then, eyes wide with an idea. He rushed, as quickly as his gravid body would allow and led himself back to he and Charles’ bedroom. “Charles!” He excitedly shakes the man’s shoulder, practically leaning over him. “Charles get up.” 

Charles is up immediately, on high alert. “Is it time? Are you okay? Are we going back to the hospital?” He hops up, gently moving Erik out of the way and getting on his feet in one swift motion. “Do you need to sit down?” 

It’s comical, to see him in such a rush, literally pacing the room trying to gather up the clothes he’d thrown off before his nap. “Charles.” Erik snaps his fingers to grab his attention. “I’m fine, see.” He gestures to his very pregnant form happier than ever and in no pain. “I had an epiphany.” He gushes, eyes still bright. 

“An epiphany?” Charles slows and looks at Erik, wondering if his lover’s finally lost his mind. 

“Yes, an epiphany. We could have the baby here, at home.” 

Charles paused, wondering if Erik was serious or not. It was hard to tell. “Um, here, at home?” 

“That’s what I said Charles.” 

Charles pursed his lips, sitting back down on the bed. “Well, I mean. Hmm.” he stammered, still looking Erik up and down. “Are you sure?” 

Erik sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Yes, I’m sure! I had an epiphany, Charles. An epiphany. We made this baby here we should welcome them here.” 

“I--- don’t know about this one, Erik. Maybe the next time? Childbirth can be dangerous. And we’ve already had a complication.” Charles gives him a sympathetic look. He doesn’t want to crush his love’s hopes. 

“Liebe,” Erik sits beside him, looking Charles in the eye. “I can do this.” He murmurs. His conviction is so strong, Charles believes it, without a doubt. Erik could do that and anything else he set his mind to, but it was worrying. 

“If anything looks sketchy, you’re going to the hospital, my jurisdiction. Understand?” 

It was as stiff condition, but Erik agreed. It was for the best after all. He’d torture himself if something bad were to happen because of his own determination. “Okay.” He smiled, kissing Charles’ cheek then laying his head on his shoulder. 

“Okay.” Charles grins and kisses the top of his head. “We should shower.” He laughed after getting a whiff of Erik’s hair. “We both smell too sterile to be human.” 

“I could go for a shower.” Erik agrees. He straightens up and starts to peel off his maternity top. He’s sweaty, just from existing, another wonderful side effect of being pregnant. 

Charles hadn’t redressed that well in his panic. He only one leg was in his pants, and his shirt was on backwards. He took the pants off first, then stood and helped Erik up. They finished stripping down in the bathroom, after Erik had turned the water on so it could warm up. Charles stepped in first before helping Erik in. The water pressure was perfect, warm water splattering across their skin like a massage. Erik was definitely feeling grateful Charles had insisted on not only having their shower separate from the bathtub, but having the water come out from the three walls surrounding them. It was magnificent, and incredibly relaxing. He let Charles work body wash into a lather and rub down his back, sides and belly. He needed this shower. After spending the whole night tense and worried, this was perfect. He did the same for Charles, lathering him up, even washing his hair just as his husband did for him. To none of Erik’s surprise the shower went uneventful. Charles went and got him a towel and he brushed his teeth while he waited. He was tired now, once Erik had dried off, he only put on a pair of underwear before he cuddled up in bed. Charles joined him, letting his lover use him as a body pillow while he caught up on their DVR. Erik slept so good, for the first time in months. A godsent miracle if someone asked him. Legs swung over Charles’, one arm cradling his belly, the other over Charles’ chest. This was the best sleep, nothing could compare. Erik would have slept all day had he not felt way too hot and way too cramped after a few hours. He stirred in Charles’ embrace, sitting up, and throwing the blankets off of himself. 

“It’s so hot in here.” He groans, wiping at his face. He was drenched in sweat. Pain twinged at his back and sides. “Ow.” Erik grimaced. 

Charles looked to him, and placed a hand on his thigh. “Doing okay?” 

In the minute or two he’d been awake, Erik’s pain increased tenfold. Worse than what he’d experienced the night before. He suddenly understood what the nurse had meant when she’d said he’d know. He was frozen in pain, hand gripping the same blankets he’d just thrown off. 

“Whoa,” Charles turned to Erik, whispering softly. “Remember to breathe. You’re okay.” He smiled, unclenching Erik’s fingers from the blankets and putting them around his own hand. 

Erik nods. What were supposed to be deep calming breaths, come out dangerously shallow. The grip on he has on Charles’ hands enough to grind the telepath’s fingers against each other. He didn’t know what had triggered it, but he was definitely in labor and from the feel of it, the baby was coming now. He quickly changed his mind about the epiphany he’d had earlier. Clearly he’d been mistaken. “We have to go right now.” he huffed in a panic. 

“Okay? Okay. Yes, yes, let’s go. You sit tight. Let me get you some clothes.” He got up in a rush, quickly walking to the other side of the bed. “Remember to breathe, this is all normal.” Charles reminded, voice as soft as possible to make sure his husband stayed relaxed. 

Erik was trying, to make himself believe this was just another false alarm, for one, and to convince himself that they’d actually make it to the hospital for him to get the epidural he desperately wanted. He watched as Charles made his way around the room, getting him something comfortable to wear for the ride. “Hurry up.” He groaned, metal starting to vibrate in the room, thanks to his reaction. “This is not normal Charles. “ 

Their room and probably more than a few support beams in their apartment rattling made Charles stop what he was doing and get back to Erik. He cupped his cheek and ran a hand down his back. “You have to relax.” he murmured softly. “I know it hurts and you’re scared, but relaxation is key right now.” he explained, still keeping his tone feather soft. “Come on, lay back for me?” Erik did, with Charles using his power the way he was. Normally he’d be against it, but they both knew it wouldn’t do Erik or the baby any good if he stayed panicking the way he was. “There you go, darling.” Charles left his side once more to finish getting his husband clothes, and get dressed himself. 

With Charles working on his mental pain receptors, Erik was calmer, more rational. He was able to rest again and actually breathe through the worst of the pain. Charles helped him dressed and get downstairs into the car. The ride wasn’t that bad. Traffic completely clear, without any congestion in site. Before he knew it, he was in a hospital gown, monitors strapped to his belly, Charles holding his hand again. He could do this, he was fine. The next few hours flew by, with Erik getting more and more handle on his contractions. He’d gotten examined, confirming that he was indeed really in labor. That was good news in his eyes. It’d be over, they’d have their little baby and all would be well. It was going smoothly. Erik progressed well. Four centimeters upon arrival and climbing. Charles kept him level-headed, it was great, until his progression slowed. Instead of the intense pain that woke him, he felt a slow decrease, much like what he’d felt the night before. It went on like that for hours. The contractions went from two minutes apart to fifteen. Neither Charles nor Erik liked that fact, but at least the set of monitors showed no signs of distress. Still Erik’s obstetrician leaned heavily on cesarean, and he rightfully refused. There was no way he was going to let anyone slice him open. It didn’t sit well. Ge was into his fourth hour of waiting when he was ready to give up. He’d gone from laying down, to walking and now he sat on the edge of the hospital bed, wrapped up in Charles arms. 

“Am I dying?” Erik murmurs, bouncing his leg out of nervous habit. His eyes are squeezed closed, arms draped over Charles’ shoulders.  
“No,” the telepath chuckles, rubbing his back in gentle circles. “You’re not dying, you’re doing wonderfully, actually.”

 

“It feels like I’m dying.” He counters, looking up with a pitiful frown.

 

“I’ll make a note.” Charles kisses Erik’s forehead and shifts to reach for the cup of ice on the bedside table. He adjusts one of Erik’s arms, so he can hold the cup, while Charles feeds him a spoonful of the crushed ice. “Have to stay hydrated.” He reminds Erik with another sweet kiss to his nose.

 

Erik takes the spoonful, let’s it just sit cold in his mouth and melt before he swallows the water down. He pouts, bottom lip quivering. “I’m hungry.”

 

“Shh. I know. It’s not up to me if you eat or not, darling.” Charles feels bad. Neither of them expected Erik’s labor to completely stall, not with the quick start they had. “It’ll be over soon and I’ll go get whatever it is you want to eat, okay?”

 

Erik just nods and puts his head back on Charles’ shoulder.

It’s another hour before anything picks back up again, but when they do, they really do. Erik’s up walking again, and nearly collapses to his knees when he has two contractions within a minute and a half. “Hey, it’s okay.” Charles swoops in, holding Erik up and leading him back to the bed. For the first time, Charles has an idea of what real physical pain looks like. Erik’s face, contorted in a way he’d never seen, the sound coming from him that he’d never heard before. Nothing like the sweet moans that had led them to this day in the first place. Charles didn’t know what to say, or what to do. He just stood there, holding Erik’s hand, in a daze. Helpless, like he was watching from somewhere far away. Life blurred around him. He could see Erik, see his work and effort, and that on the doctor and nurses. He knows that he’s doing what he’s supposed to, wiping Erik’s face of sweat, encouraging him on, but none of it seems to matter because he can’t fix it. There’s a scream, obviously coming from Erik and it tears Charles apart, until right after there’s a cry. Tiny, wet, wailing, cry and all is repaired. They look at each other for a solid second, Charles completely astonished and Erik grinning despite what he went through. They kiss, sweet and simple, Charles pushing the sweat soaked hair back from Erik’s forehead. “You are amazing.” He whispers gently. 

“It’s a boy.” One of the many nurses in the room yells happily, covering the newborn in a blue striped blanket. Charles declined the option to cut the cord, knowing his own squeamish nature. 

“A boy?” Erik repeats in awe. He’d always thought the little sweet pea inside him was a girl, but a boy would be just as loved. A different nurse brought the still bawling baby boy to Erik. He was speechless, looking down at this beautiful little mixture of he and Charles. The newborn seemed to know just who he was and calmed down immediately. “Hi.” Erik murmured on an exhale, thumb tracing the baby’s cheek. “You are so gorgeous.” he sniffled and peppered their son’s face with kisses. 

“Got your nose.” Charles commented, holding the tiny little foot peeking from under the blanket. He couldn’t agree more, that their son was undoubtedly the most gorgeous baby he’d ever seen. “I told you he was a boy. Our precious boy,” Charles got teary-eyed, kissing Erik’s cheek and then peering down again at their son. 

They’d decided on names long ago, so they wouldn’t have to worry once the baby had been born. Erik tilted his head to kiss Charles, then turned his attention back to his son. “Welcome Sawyer Zacchaeus, you don't have a clue how much your Daddy and I love you."


End file.
